


Hair

by joufancyhuh



Series: Bad Puns & Finger Guns [12]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, perfect 100s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Elspeth debates growing out her hair.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> For the MEFFW’s Perfect 100s, run by the illustrious @yourlocalpriestess. This week’s theme: Hair, which I may have swayed this theme intentionally just to finish this piece ;)

Reyes’ fingers danced along Elspeth’s scalp as he assessed the darkness edging into her otherwise bright hair. He pressed a kiss into the crown of her head, nose tangling with the loose strands as he murmured, “Your roots are showing.”

She wriggled closer to him, lips settling against his collarbone as she smoothed her hand down the lithe muscles of his back. “I was thinking of letting it grow out, go back to its original color.”

He spotted the unasked question between them. Chuckling, he replied, “You’ll look beautiful no matter what decision you reach.”

She answered with a kiss.


End file.
